Releif
by CoffeeElitist
Summary: Kaname tries not to let her go....but he does..... ZxYxK


**Kaname Kuran**

How could I forgive them? They stood there, eyes filled with fear… but not fear of death… but the fear of being ready to be tortured and killed by one of the purest of the pureblood vampires.

The kneeled down before me begging for forgiveness. 'They'… those who had betrayed my parents… my yuuki… I could not forgive them … No matter how much they begged. It was because of them that my yuuki went through a secret life without knowing who I really am, what she was destined to be, what she meant to me and I to her.

I glared at them with my cold eyes deep with loathsome and hate.

"Forgive you?" I said, my voice colder than the winter air around me.

"Kuran-sama… please show some mercy…" the blond haired vampire was shaking.

"And why would I do that?"

"Kuran-sama…" I could tell that he was close to tears.

To be hated by a pureblood must be a very painful thing. But I am not so forgiving…I don't sympathize… and most of all I don't forget the past. The painful past.

The naked trees around us seemed to bend down in respect towards a moving figure that was heading towards me. No, the figure was running.

"Yuuki," I breathed.

"Onii-sama!!" My heart skipped a beat. How I had longed to hear her say that name. Now as she called me, my heart seems to skip a beat. A deep secret of pleasure in my cold heart.

"Yuuki. What's the matter?"

Yuuki halted in front of me and saw the vampires that kneeled down, shaking in fear.

I noticed that they were more scared than ever with the presence of Yuuki.

"Zero is gone."

The muscles in my body tensed up. "Zero?"

"Yes. He just disappeared. I'm worried about him."

Zero. How I detested him. His cold angry eyes that seemed to glare at me as if I were the one to blame for Yuuki's horrible fate. It isn't my fault, but theirs.

I turned and glared at those that were still on their knees.

"Have you seen the white-haired vampire that helped in defeating your 'master'?" I spat with disgust.

Yuuki looked eagerly at them hoping for an answer.

It pained me to see her worried about another person other than me.

Flashback

"I promise I'll return to your side…"

Despite of my heart's desire in not letting her go, I did because I believed her.

I watche her run off going after one of my most hated allies.

End of flashback

How was I able to trust her then and not now?

The answer was simple. Perhaps the second time I let her go would be my last. Perhaps she wouldn't return to my side anymore. Or perhaps… I was just thinking too much.

Snow was falling more heavily now.

"Yuuki, he's probably gone by now."

Yuuki looked at me sadly. "Really?"

Her large dark brown eyes stared at me innocently. But I knew what she was really doing. The 'Gift' of vampires. She was 'reading' me.

But even I, with my vampire powers could not overcome hers for she is the pureblooded princess. I couldn't deny the fact that I was lying. I could feel her eyes scanning me.

"You're hiding something," she whispered. She didn't search me anymore because she feared the worst of me.

"Yuuki, please don't leave me," it was the first time I had heard myself beg to someone.

Then Yuuki did the unexpected. She wrapped her warm arms around me.

"I won't leave you. I never will," she whispered softly in my ear.

Yuuki

"I won't leave you. I never will."

If he was afraid that I was going to leave him, it was perfectly understandable. I had left him once before when my powers and memories were taken away from me. It must have been painful for him, to endure such sadness while watching me not knowing who I really was and how much I meant to him. And I don't ever plan on leaving him.

But I couldn't leave something incomplete. Zero had helped so much and had left without saying a word. That was unforgivable. I didn't even have time to say thank you.

After pulling away from him, I gave him a smile. "Shinpai shinaide, Onii-sama."

I loved saying that. 'Onii-sama.' I wanted to spend every minute saying it for I loved the sound of it, the feeling of I when it escaped my lips… for my onii-sama was really there.

Onii-sama gazed at me with his steady eyes, soft and hurt. But he understood. He nodded.

Then he turned to the ones that lay on their knees on the cold white snow.

His gaze turned cold. "Oshiete."

I could feel their hearts pounding wildly against their chest. They were afraid of Onii-sama and me.


End file.
